musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1964
Bands Formed Peter and Gordon The Who Singles Released *Shake Sam Cooke *I Get Around The Beach Boys *You Really Got Me The Kinks *The House of the Rising Sun The Animals *Walk On By Dionne Warwick *She's Not There The Zombies *All Day and All of the Night The Kinks *Baby Please Don't Go Them *I Want To Hold Your Hand The Beatles *The Girl From Ipanema Stan Getz/Astrud Gilberto *My Girl The Temptations *A Hard Day's Night The Beatles *Where Did Our Love Go The Supremes *Dancing in the Street Martha and the Vandellas *I Feel Fine The Beatles *Baby I Need Your Loving The Four Tops *Downtown Petula Clark *Baby Love The Supremes *You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' The Righteous Brothers *You Never Can Tell Chuck Berry *And I Love Her The Beatles *Remember (Walking in the Sand) The Shangri-Las *Mississippi Goddam Nina Simone *The Witch The Sonics *I Just Don't Know What to Do With Myself Dusty Springfield *Walking in the Rain The Ronettes *Leader of the Pack The Shangri-Las *Can't Buy Me Love The Beatles *Oh, Pretty Woman Roy Orbison *When I Grow Up (To Be a Man) The Beach Boys *Laisse tomber les filles France Gall *Keep a Knockin' The Sonics *It's All Over Now The Rolling Stones *Do I Love You? The Ronettes *Mr. Pitiful Otis Redding *Come See About Me The Supremes *All My Loving The Beatles *It's Over Roy Orbison *I Should Have Known Better The Beatles *No Particular Place to Go Chuck Berry *Time Is on My Side The Rolling Stones *Goin' Out of My Head Little Anthony & The Imperials *Give Him a Great Big Kiss The Shangri-Las *After Laughter (Comes Tears) Wendy Rene *As Tears Go By Marianne Faithfull *Promised Land Chuck Berry *California Sun The Rivieras *Wish Someone Would Care Irma Thomas *Every Little Bit Hurts Brenda Holloway *Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood Nina Simone *Time Is on My Side Irma Thomas *Not Fade Away The Rolling Stones *Everybody Needs Somebody to Love Solomon Burke *(There's) Always Something There to Remind Me Sandie Shaw *Under the Boardwalk The Drifters *Ferry Cross the Mersey Gerry and the Pacemakers *Rosalyn The Pretty Things *Goldfinger Shirley Bassey *Mathilde Jacques Brel *Haunted House Jumpin' Gene Simmons Albums Released * March 2: The Beach Boys - Shut Down Volume 2:The Beach Boys * November 16: The Beach Boys - The Beach Boys' Christmas Album * Various Artists - Chilling, Thrilling Sounds of the Haunted House * The Ghouls - Dracula's Deuce * Gene Moss and "The Monsters" - Dracula's Greatest Hits * Frankie Stein and His Ghouls - Introducing Frankie Stein and His Ghouls * Don Hinson and the Rigamorticians - Monster Dance Party * Various Artists - Halloween Sounds & Music for Your Parties, Trick or Treaters & School Festivals * Various Artists - The Monster Album Other Events Classical music *30 april: Concerto for flute and String Orchestra by Johan Kvandal *10 may: Cantata in honorem sescentos abhinc annos Universitatis Iagellonicae Almae Matris fundatae by Krzysztof Penderecki is to hear for the first time *4 november: Aria, cadenza e final Johan Kvandal 's is to hear for the first time *5 november: Symphony No. 4 by Pierre Wissmer is to hear for the first time Category:Year Category:Years